


Dark and Deep

by BronteLover



Series: Mates Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dominant Jensen, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Human/werewolf interaction, Human/werewolf sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jared, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex with Sentient Animals, werewolf jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronteLover/pseuds/BronteLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has just been jilted by his cheating fiancé, when his car breaks down on a lonely road in the middle of the forest. He sets out to find civilisation, but finds a beautiful, but terrifying, golden wolf, with who he has sex, instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not write these works for monetary gain or profit. I write them for non-profit entertainment. Every person featured or mentioned in this work is autonomous, and therefore belongs to themselves. All of what is written here is fictitious. 
> 
> Before you go any further, please make sure that this story is your cup of tea, and that you have read ALL of the tags. Please do not read this if you do not like the content. I DO NOT sanction bestiality in real life, this is fiction and should remain just that, fiction. 
> 
> If you are looking for any discernible plot, this is NOT the fan fiction for you. This is purely an excuse to write about Jensen being a werewolf and having sex with Jared. I've read quite a lot of fics with either Jensen or Jared as a sentient animal that has sex with the other, and I thought I'd toss my hat in the ring. Hopefully this isn't too terrible. 
> 
> The title is taken from Robert Frost's poem, Stopping by Woods on a Snowy evening, which I do not own either. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my little romp in the woods.

Jared slammed his hands down on the steering wheel and screamed in frustration. This was just the cherry on top of the most spectacularly horrible weekend ever.

He tried to start the car again, but the engine wouldn’t turn over. His heart sank as he realised the problem: the battery was dead. He’d been meaning to take his car in for a service and to get the battery replaced, but he’d been so busy at work and with planning the wedding that he’d completely forgotten. He fumbled for his cellphone, finally getting it out of the centre console, only to realise that he had no signal. The little _x_ next to the signal symbol made him want to punch something. Particularly Joe Manganiello’s face. The lying, cheating son of a swine.

Jared flung the car door open, narrowly missing it smacking him in the face as it rebounded. He sucked in a deep breath as the evening chill enveloped him, and he drew his chunky cardigan tighter around himself.

“This is absolutely ridiculous,” he groaned, as he began to walk down the deserted road.

The woods loomed on either side of him, like giant emerald leaved sentinels, the enormous streetlights outlining them in golden light at even intervals, throwing disconcerting shadows across the road. He hadn’t felt this much like alternately screaming in anger and sobbing in humiliation since tenth grade, when his supposed best friend had outed him to the entire cafeteria during lunch break. At least he’d got some satisfaction from dumping a bowl full of gooey macaroni over his head in retaliation. He seethed and plotted Joe’s ruin and demise as he stalked down the road, seeing nothing but more road and trees. His favourite plan was faking his own death and pinning it on Joe, but he doubted that he could pull that off as well as Matty Tyler Walker. He was just thankful that there was a full moon out so that he could see a bit better when he wasn’t under a streetlight.

The forest looked as pitch black and impenetrable as ever, however, and Jared shuddered as he thought about what possibly lurked in their depths. He needed to stop reading so much Graham Masterton before bed. 

His back began to ache from the cold as he walked on, feeling increasingly hopeless as no civilisation emerged from beyond the trees and asphalt. A rabbit suddenly burst out from the undergrowth and sped across the road. Jared’s heart pounded in his chest, and he couldn’t help but laugh at his own overreaction.

“It’s just a bunny wabbit,” he sighed, beginning his trek again.

He halted a moment later, however, as a wolf’s cry rang out in the silence of the night, and set his heart pounding again. He quickened his step, trying to simultaneously look at both sides of the forest lining the road and not break his ankle in his haste. Another cry filled the air, closer this time, and Jared broke out into a jog, thanking whatever deity that he had done cross country running in high school.

He looked behind him at the sound of rustling and almost ran full tilt into the large, dark golden brown wolf ahead of him on the road. If Jared hadn’t been so terrified that he had the overwhelming inclination to drop down onto his knees and beg for his mommy, he’d have appreciated how beautiful the wolf was. It’s pelt was thick and glossy, with patches of golden red interspersed amongst the golden brown, the most apparent on the wolf’s long snout. It’s eyes were peridot green, glinting in the moonlight and thrown into harsh relief by the black lining the wolf’s large eyes. It was huge, much larger than any wolf Jared had ever seen, not that he had much experience with that kind of thing. He wasn’t exactly Zoltan Horkai.

The wolf raised its huge head and let out a long, hair raising howl, which snapped Jared out of his stupor and sent him sprinting in the opposite direction, his fight or flight instinct firmly deciding on “flight-right-the-fuck-now”. _Please don’t let me die!_ he thought hysterically, visions of his tombstone reading _mauled to death by giant wolf after being jilted by cheating fiancé_ flashing through his mind. The wolf leapt on his back, sending him careening onto the black top with a desperate sob. His hands came out to cushion his fall, but the weight of the wolf on his back caused them to give out and his head collided with tar with a resounding whack! His heart felt like it was beating in his head as the wolf butted him onto his back, and then seemed to inspect his head and release an apologetic whine.

“Bad wolf,” he breathed before unconsciousness claimed him. 

oOo

He woke up in a panic, his head throbbing and his mouth dry. He’d had the most terrible dream about a wolf and being stranded in the woods. He lay back down, snuggling into the warm blankets surrounding him. Thank God it was all a dream. He was so glad to be in his bed, snug and comfortable. Just as he was slipping back into a deep sleep, he heard a crackling and popping noise that sounded distinctly like a fire. But that was impossible. He didn’t have a fireplace in his apartment, and if there was a fire, the alarm would have gone off by now.

Jared sat bolt upright again, momentarily wincing as he experienced a head rush. When it had cleared, he looked around, eyes widening as he took in the scene. He was in a cave. Quite far into one evidently as he couldn’t see an entrance. He had been right about the fire, one burned cheerfully not far away. And he wasn't wrapped in blankets, but thick animal pelts. He pulled them away and blushed as he realised that he was entirely naked. Who had undressed him? Had some kind of hunter come across him after he’d passed out from his head injury? The memory of peridot green eyes flashed in his mind, and he remembered the wolf. What had happened to it? Why hadn't it torn him to shreds? He sat contemplating these very confusing events until a low growl came from behind him, and he tensed up immediately.

He knew without turning around that it was the wolf from earlier. He gripped the animal pelt beneath his hand and willed himself to remain calm. The wolf hadn’t killed him yet, so that gave him hope that it wouldn’t do so now. _What if it likes to toy with its food?_ a hysterical little voice whispered in his head. He almost jumped a foot in the air when the wolf came up behind him and licked the back of his neck. It did it again when he willed himself not to cringe, and the gesture was strangely _tender_. Almost like a caress. He turned his head slightly, and the wolf nosed at his cheek and let out a low chuff. “H-hello wolf,” he murmured, not daring to touch the animal as it came around and stood next to him.

“Th-thanks for not…um… _eating me_ , ya know?”

The wolf cocked its head to the side, looking almost amused and fondly exasperated. _I must have hit my head **really** hard_ , Jared thought. 

He wanted to protest as the wolf pushed the blankets away from Jared’s lap, and pushed him so that he was lying on his back once more. The huge canine loomed over him, before it began to gently lick his neck and chest. His hands clenched in the blankets as stared up at the wolf, his heart thundering in fear. The wolf chuffed again, almost in exasperation it seemed, and nudged at his side until he got the idea and rolled over onto his stomach.

_That’s it. I’ve got some kind of brain damage. Wolves don’t get **exasperated.**_

He tried to relax as the wolf’s cold, wet nose drifted down his back, sniffing at the knobs of bone that made up his spine. He let out a yelp as it nosed between his buttocks, passing over his hole and to the sensitive skin of his testicles. He couldn’t help but stiffen as it returned to his entrance and licked over the puckered flesh. The wolf’s tongue felt so long and wet, and Jared let out a startled cry as it wriggled inside of him. The wolf began to lick insistently at his inner walls until he began to produce slick. His cheeks reddened further at his body’s natural reaction to stimulation, and groaned in humiliation as he cock began to harden. The wolf nipped at the increasingly relaxed flesh, and a bolt of fear and arousal shot through Jared’s body, making him dig his nails into the pelts beneath him.

“Wh-why are you doing that?” he gasped, barely stopping his body from pushing back against the wolf’s increasingly insistent licks.

The wolf let out a soft whine as he continued to leak slick, and lapped up what was gathering on the backs of Jared’s thighs. Jared wanted to struggle and protest, but it had been so long since he’d had any kind of… _physical pleasure._ The wolf gave a what sounded like a pleased mewl as Jared relaxed entirely and gently rocked back into the wolf’s ministrations. Suddenly, the wolf pulled away, and Jared couldn’t suppress the whine of disappointment that escaped him. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion as the wolf moved over him, but he began to realise what it, or rather he, wanted when Jared felt the blunt head of a very _large_ cock nudging at his saliva and slick saturated entrance.

“H-hold on a second,” Jared said, and to his surprise the wolf stilled above him. He chewed his lip in indecision for a moment, rather shocked that he was even contemplating letting the wolf mount and fuck him at all. But he seemed so sentient, and Jared had been rather hard up lately. It wasn’t as if Joe had been a phenomenal lover, rather the opposite in fact. There’d been several times when Jared had had to finish himself off because Joe was so selfish.

The wolf whined softly in impatience and gently rubbed his cock against Jared’s entrance. Jared had always liked being dominated and while he enjoyed gentle lovemaking, he revelled in a good, _hard_ fuck. Joe had found that part of his omega nature “distasteful” and “base”. _We’re better than our natures, Jared_ , he always used to reprimand.

Well maybe Jared didn’t _want_ to be better than his nature. Maybe he wanted to really _feel_ it, maybe he wanted to be _used_.

 _It’s now or never, Jared_ , he thought, as he pushed back against the wolf, and gasped as the long engorged cock thrust powerfully into him. The wolf didn’t give him time to adjust to his massive girth, but began riding Jared to the edge of pain right from the start. Jared began to leak a liberal amount of slick until it his entrance and inner thighs were sopping from it. His cock slapped against his belly, swollen and crimson with arousal and stimulation.

He dropped his head and found that his belly, just below his navel, was distended from the wolf’s cock. He pressed his hand against it and the wolf whined and sped up his thrusts, his claws digging into Jared’s sides and heightening the sensation of being utterly used. The wolf yanked Jared backwards on each thrust, his cock connecting solidly with Jared’s prostrate and making him shout with pleasure. Jared momentarily panicked when the wolf’s cock began to swell, and he yelled when what he realised was the canine’s knot entered him fully, stretching his inner tissues and pressing insistently against his prostate. He felt a hot flood of come fill his bowels before his own body seised up and his release arched onto the animal pelts and his belly. The wolf softly licked his neck and back as Jared sank into the animal pelts, feeling too exhausted and sated to care about the fact that he was lying in his own semen. He drifted to sleep as the wolf released warm jets of come into him, making his belly swollen with it. 

oOo

When Jared woke up for a second time, the wolf was nowhere to be found. Instead, a man, dressed only in jeans, sat by the fire, roasting a rabbit. Jared stared at him for a moment, trying to decipher why the man seemed so familiar.

“Oh, you’re awake,” the stranger smiled. “I was starting to get worried that I’d sent you into a coma.”

Jared frowned. That made no sense, how could this man have sent Jared into a coma? He could feel his own eyes widening as realisation settled over him. This _man_ was Jared’s _wolf_. Therefore, this man was a—

“Werewolf,” the man said, seemingly reading Jared’s thoughts. “Or a lycanthrope.”

“But-but I thought you were all extinct,” Jared blurted out.

“Not quite,” the man shrugged. “Centuries of angry villagers and pitchforks and lower birth rates did have us very nearly dipping into the extinction pool, but we’ve managed to stick around.”

Jared nodded, not quite sure what to say in reply. The stranger— _Lycanthrope_ — seemed unperturbed by the break in conversation, and continued to roast the rabbit. It smelt quite delicious, and Jared’s stomach rumbled.

His wolf grinned at him, “The rabbit’s almost ready.”

Jared nodded again, and then replied, “Um…what’s your name? I mean—I—uh—usually get a person’s name before I let them—um—”

“Knot you,” the man supplied almost smugly. “My name’s Jensen. And yours is Jared.”

“How do you know that?” Jared demanded suspiciously.

Jensen let out a chuckle, the sound of which Jared liked very much. “I found your wallet in your pocket. Your name was on your driver’s licence.”

“Oh,” Jared conceded, feeling rather silly.

Conversation lapsed again, until a thought occurred to Jared.

“Don’t the resort owner’s kind of take offence to you—ah— _wolfing out_ on their property?”

“Not at all,” Jensen smiled. “It would be rather hypocritical if they did.”

Jared raised his eyebrows, “They’re werewolves, too?”

“Of course.”

Jared gaped at him, “What do you mean, _of course?_ ”

Jensen sighed as he removed the cooked rabbit from the fire, “I own the resort.”

Jared threw his hands up in the air in a gesture of defeat, and then remembered his state of decided undress and pulled the pelts up to his chest again.

“ _Of course_ you do,” he mumbled.

“Here,” Jensen replied, getting up and proffering the rabbit. “You must be starving.”

Jared sighed in resignation and tore a bit of the rabbit off when Jensen sat beside him on the pelts. They ate in comfortable silence. Jared took the opportunity to look at Jensen properly. He was absolutely stunning in the firelight, his skin a pale gold and sprinkled with cinnamon and caramel freckles. His lashes were thick and tawny where they rested on his high cheekbones, and his mouth was full and pink, providing a softness to the strong cut of his square jaw. His hair was the colour that his fur had been, and it looked soft and thick. His body was also like that of his canine form, long and corded with lithe muscle, broad in the shoulder and long in limb. His hands were lovely, too, broad palmed and strong fingered, but somehow still artistic. When Jared looked up again, he was met with large, peridot green eyes that seemed to be assessing him, too.

Jensen set the rabbit aside, and crawled towards Jared, embodying his wilder, wolf side. Their mouths met in a slick, open mouthed kiss. Jared gave himself over once more, his hand sinking into Jensen’s hair and cradling his head. Jared dazedly realised that Jensen was divesting himself of his jeans, so that their naked skin met. Jared widened his legs so that Jensen could settle between them, the smooth slide of their cocks making him undulate his hips. He barely registered that Jensen had changed their positions so that Jared was on top, until he impaled Jared on his throbbing cock. Jared arched, his mouth falling open as his asshole was stretched once more, the rim suckling at Jensen’s turgid dick. Jensen cupped Jared’s cock and balls so that he could see where they were connected, revelling in the sight of Jared stretching around him, the rim pink and slightly swollen.

He began to thrust up into that delicious heat, encouraging Jared to impale himself over and over again, until Jared’s face was contorted in pleasure, choked sobs escaping his mouth. Jensen could feel his knot swelling again, so he tipped Jared backwards, raising those long legs until Jared’s knees hooked over his shoulders. He ruthlessly fucked downwards so that Jared convulsively gripped the pelts, his body slick and arched in the firelight. Jensen rammed his knot into Jared’s passage, which tightened a moment later as Jared came in a great, arching jet. He emptied himself into that tight, spasming heat with a low growl, pride filling him as Jared’s belly swelled with his seed again.

“Fuck,” Jared breathed, as Jensen settled him down on the pelts.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Jensen grinned. “Getting stranded in the woods isn’t so bad after all,” Jared smiled.“I might have to do it again some time.”

Jensen shook his head and chuckled as he settled against Jared’s chest, waiting for his knot to deflate so he could pull out. Jared began to stroke his head, and Jensen rumbled lowly in his chest.

“Sooo…” Jared started. “Do you only change under a full moon?”

“No. I can change whenever I want to. The urge is just pretty impossible to ignore under a full moon.”

“I see.” “Why do you ask?”

Jared blushed and shook his head.

Jensen smirked as realisation dawned, “You liked getting fucked by a wolf, didn’t you?”

Jared covered his eyes with his hand, “Maybe.” “There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Jensen whispered in his ear. “I liked fucking you like that, and I intend to do it again.”

Jensen moved down Jared’s body as his knot deflated and he pulled out. Jared’s entrance was stretched and gleaming with slick and come. Jensen licked and nibbled it, giving a groan of encouragement as Jared began to slowly stroke himself.

“So pretty here,” Jensen murmured as he traced Jared’s entrance. “Beautiful all over really.”

Jared turned his head away in embarrassment, but Jensen turned his head back so that their gazes met.

“I don’t know who lied to you and told you that you weren’t beautiful,” Jensen said softly but fiercely. “That person obviously had deep seated issues of their own. You’re mine now, and I’m yours, and I’m going to show you how beautiful you are. Okay?”

Jared nodded, the edge of his lips tilting upwards, “Yes, my wolf.”

Jensen laughed softly, a lovely deep sound, and moved behind Jared, so that he fitted into the curve of Jensen’s body. Jensen stroked the hair back from Jared’s high forehead, smoothing his palm over the unmarred skin.

“Sleep now,” Jensen said, gently kissing the nape of Jared’s neck. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

Jared nodded groggily, tiredness claiming him once more, as he settled into the assuring warmth of his wolf. 

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. If you did, please be so kind as to leave kudos and comments. If you didn't then that's cool, but please don't write a nasty comment, thanks.


End file.
